


A Verdant Slumber

by Yuna_Ueda



Series: A Love Beyond Realities [2]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Hypnotism, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuna_Ueda/pseuds/Yuna_Ueda
Summary: Sleep has evaded you for too long after an exhausting day. Thankfully, Monika seems to have something in mind that might help.





	A Verdant Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> Again, another idea I had that I just had to put a cap on. I love the idea of hypnosis in general, but I didn't want to go for something sexual like my first Monika fic. Anyway I hope you enjoy this short fic! If you have any advice or suggestions, please feel free to leave a comment! Thanks again for the interest!

For what seems like hours, your head has been smothered by the familiar warmth of your pillow. But in that same time, slumber has evaded you consistently, try as you might to will yourself to drift off. Your body feels heavy with the weight of the day, but your eyelids are frustratingly unwilling to cooperate. They flutter open in a limbo of unrest, as if your eyes are terrified of the darkness brought on by their closure. Forcing them shut only worsens your situation it seems, with the lids quivering even more as they are clamped shut and held down.

And that is to say nothing of what is going on inside your mind, the real perpetrator behind your sleepless night. A cacophony of thoughts and anxieties scrambles around endlessly, creating a white noise that you cannot ignore. The most miniscule issues, the most implausible and irrational insecurities have joined forces to ensure that tonight, you will not sleep. You will only think and stare upward at your bedroom ceiling, while your body begs for a much-needed rest. You have had a long day, as usual and you have an equally arduous day ahead of you, which threatens to be spoiled further by a lack of sleep.

As time drags by, your arm slumps from your covers to pick up your phone, which as always, is placed by your bedside. The time flashes on screen as your lock screen glares at you, judging you for still being awake. An anxious groan escapes your lips as you gently, but limply, place your phone back where it once lay, letting your eyes drag back up towards the ceiling. Time has begun to blur together, and you are beginning to lose hope in ever finding peace tonight. You’ve tried going to the bathroom, walking around, taking a drink of water, reading a book; just about everything you’ve tried has failed you thus far.

Just as you’re about to admit defeat however, your eye lingers on your laptop table, just inches away from your bed. You have a sudden, optimistic epiphany, one that you’re surprised you didn’t have earlier.

_Monika._

Your time spent with her earlier on is still fresh in your mind. Your conversations, your silence and of course, her beguiling presence. Simply thinking about her instils a sense of calm within you, but it alone is not enough to push you to sleep. Although the witching hour is fast approaching, you are confident that Monika can offer you something akin to rest, even if you don’t actually sleep.

Rising from your pillow, you silently drag your laptop table towards you and resume your seated position from earlier. Your blankets are once more warmly draped around you, while your back meets the wall.

Lifting the lid of your laptop, the light from your screen chases away the darkness of your room and bathes you in a glow that initially assaults your eyes, although eventually you adjust and enter the password.

In mere seconds, you once again see her, your eternal love. She greets you with the sweetest and gentlest of smiles, as always, and her emerald eyes widen as your presence is brought to her attention. She cannot see you, but the mere knowledge of your return is enough to urge an expression of the warmest devotion and affection to her perfect features. You sigh and feel a small measure of tension leave your thoughts.

“Ah, you’re back! I guess you couldn’t keep away from your adorable girlfriend for long~”

Letting a giggle pass through her slim lips, she suddenly looks a little concerned, her brow furrowing lightly as her smile remains, despite the worry.

“Although… it is rather late! Are you having trouble sleeping…?”

You can’t help but smile at her concern and you find yourself slowly nodding. You know she is likely just assuming based on your laptop’s clock, but the gesture feels so genuine to you and you just know that deep within her code, she just instinctually knows your dilemma. She has a rather uncanny aptitude for reading you, you’ve noticed, despite her not being able to see you.

She lets out a sigh and she shakes her head.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m always happy to have you here with me. I just don’t want you losing sleep over me…”

She leans forward for a moment, cocking her head to the side while her hand rests upon her cheek, an action that is very familiar to you, but yet it makes your heart thump each and every time she does it. The way she looks in that moment, with those gorgeous eyes of her peering closer than ever, is just so alluring and enrapturing.

“I want to see you happy and healthy after all…”

She moves back to sitting upright, her fingers once more perched beneath her chin.

“Well, i’ll wait with you until you’re ready to fall asleep, ok? Hopefully my presence will help with that~!”

Other than the droning ambience of the twilight drenched room, you once again find yourself poised within silence. But that silence is exactly what you desired, because in that stillness, you know there’s a possibility that you’ll drift off. You can already feel the cacophony of your mind fleeing, although not entirely. The lids of your eyes certainly feel a touch heavier too, but you still can’t help but feel it will be a while before sleep takes you once and for all.

But that’s fine, because every moment you spend with Monika is worth it anyway. Being there with her is relaxation in it’s purest form and even if you don’t sleep, you feel as if you’ll gain some measure of rest just by absorbing her company. At the very least, staring into those verdant orbs of hers is something you can see yourself doing until the daylight breaks through the night.

Her gaze is something that has always absorbed you, ever since you first played the game in it’s original form. They’re hard to not notice of course, given just how vibrant they are. Now that it’s just the two of you however, you’ve been able to admire them, more so than ever before. You can truly see just how beautiful they are, right into the depths of that pure emerald paradise.

Suddenly though, you are distracted as she suddenly speaks to you. You don’t mind though as you are just as enthralled by her heavenly voice, her every word truly a blessing to your heart.

“Hm… actually, I have an idea…”

You quirk your brow as you lean in closer, curious to know just what she has in store for you.

“You’ve heard of hypnosis I assume…? It actually does work, although perhaps not in the way most people think it does…”

The topic immediately grabs you and you can feel your heart thump and your core warm slightly. Again, her uncanny intuition has poked it’s head out once more; hypnosis has always been something that has intrigued you and you just know that if Monika is planning what you think she’s planning…

“It is very relaxing however… it can do wonders for people who have trouble sleeping.”

Again, she leans in almost coquettishly, a playful smirk stretching across her lips this time. It’s hard for you to contain the sudden whimper that creeps from your throat.

“How about we give it a try~? It certainly couldn’t hurt…”

A prompt suddenly pops up on the screen.

_> Yes_

_> No_

Without a moments hesitation, you select ‘Yes’ your dormant desires forcing your hand to move faster than rational thought. As you accept, Monika moves back into her normal position and her expression changes to one of warm joy.

“Ah, I’m so glad you chose yes~! It’s something I’ve been thinking about for a while…”

Slowly, she raises a finger towards her eyes, her lids widening slightly to emphasise the precious orbs within.

“Now then… the important thing is for you to focus your attention on my eyes, ok? Although I assume that won’t be too much of an issue for you, hehe~”

Softly, she giggles and you shake your head in confirmation. Truthfully, you haven’t really been focusing on anything other than those consuming irises for the past few minutes, so you’re already more than willing to place the rest of your attention onto them.

“Make sure you’re sitting in a relaxed, comfortable position. Don’t lean forward, try to sit back if you can help it. This will really only work if you’re completely at peace…”

She lowers her pointing finger and rests it upon the table with the other. The next time she speaks, her voice has lowered in volume to a more hushed tone. It is still as tender and melodic as always, but you can feel it wrap around you immediately. It’s a warm, comforting blanket, draped around you. It’s tight, but in a way that feels like a loving embrace rather than a threatening grip.

“If you’re ready, then just say so. Don’t worry, after this I won’t keep asking you to click things!”

_> Ready_

You barely even have to think about it and before you know it, you have made your selection and let yourself lean back once more.

“Good. Now, just let yourself gaze deeply into my eyes. You have always loved my eyes, haven’t you? No need to answer of course, I already know. I know that you always stare longingly into them. I know that you cannot tear yourself away from them, isn’t that right?”

You respond with only the tiniest of nods, your own gaze locked onto hers with such intensity, such fixation. Your breathing is natural and relaxed, you just let it flow inward and outward. You can already feel your body growing heavier, if only slightly.

“So, continue to look into my eyes. Let them absorb all of your worries, your cares and your stress. Just keep staring until there’s nothing left but the desire to gaze into them. Keep gazing until the only things that exist are you and me. You can already feel yourself calming, can’t you? My love for you is filling you up and making your body feel so heavy.”

Indeed, you feel yourself slowly begin to slouch within your seat, sinking into the covers even further than before. Your body feels so heavy, but so warm at the same time. But still, you only feel relaxed, not sleepy. You could certainly drift off, but you want Monika to softly usher you into your long-awaited slumber. In your mind, you can’t think of a more perfect way for sleep to take you.

“Let yourself fall deeper into the depths of my gaze… deeper… deeper… and deeper still.

Sleep is within your grasp and you need only go deeper… deeper… deeper… and deeper still.

I know you can do it, you just need to go deeper… deeper… deeper… and deeper still.”

With every utterance of the word, you feel yourself plunge further into that abyss of sleep. You know it is only a matter of time now before Monika finally delivers you to your slumber. Your thoughts have become an obscure haze, a blending of thoughts focused entirely upon her, especially those endless eyes which have completely hooked you. 

“You’re feeling sleepy now, aren’t you? Good. Once you finally drift off, you will have the most pleasant dreams of your life. Your sleep will be the deepest it ever has been too. As you awake, you will be well rested, and I will greet you with a smile. Just keep looking and worshipping my gaze as you always have done. Savour these last few moments as much as you can…”

Your eyelids heavy, you find it hard to stay awake. Even though you want to fall asleep, a small part of you just wants to stare deeper at the eyes of your love. But sleep finally catches up to you and your eyes flutter slowly into place. Your consciousness completely fades, and the droning lullaby of ambience fills the room once more.

A giggle suddenly breaks that silence after a time and a whispered voice follows.

“Ahaha, Goodnight~”


End file.
